Inuyasha Cam
by youko goddess
Summary: Kagome teaches Inuyasha how to use a video camera...now he's following some people around and taping them.....wonder what he'll find out?...
1. sesshomaru

Inuyasha Cam  
  
Youko goddess: Hi! I just read a few fics like this one, so I decided to make my own as well!! So, technically the idea for this fic isn't mine, but the plot is!!  
  
Inuyasha: Finally!! Something about me, that's good, from you!!  
  
Youko goddess: I hope you guys enjoy this, cuz I know I will!! ^___^  
  
Inuyasha: So? Who's my first victim?  
  
Youko goddess: You'll find out later. Anyways, also, I don't own Inuyasha, so the best I can do is write fics..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Feudal Era, near the God Tree  
  
" And what is this Kagome?" asked a very curious Inuyasha.  
  
" This is a video camera, it's like something that can take moving portraits...you push this button, and it records whatever you're watching.." explained Kagome.  
  
Kagome left the hanyou, with the video camera. Inuyasha sat on the ground pondering what he should do with it. He suddenly grinned, and turned it on, to film himself.  
  
" This is the great demon Inuyasha talking, I will be following my friends around, and make a video about them...who knows?..I might get something good on them....my first victim will be.."  
  
He turned it off, and thought about who he should film first. He thought for a while, then grinned, and turned the camera back on.  
  
" My first victim will be.." Inuyasha gave an evil grin.  
  
" My half-brother, Sesshomaru!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned the video camera off, and ran off towards the Western Lands, in search of his half-brother.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Western Lands  
  
Inuyasha, found his half-brother's group near some hot springs. He turned the camera back on and filmed the group.  
  
" Jaken. Watch Rin, while I go and take a bath at the hot springs."  
  
" Yes, milord..come on you stupid human, let's go.."  
  
Rin giggled at the toad, and took his staff of heads and ran off, after hitting him once in the head.  
  
" This is his ward, Rin, and his retainer, Jaken.also known as the stupid toad thingy that follows Sesshomaru around.."  
  
Jaken rubs his head and in a few moments of delirium, says something very disturbing to Inuyasha.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru is the image of perfection.." He gets big hearts in his eyes.  
  
" But Lord Inuyasha is my god of perfection!!"  
  
Inuyasha, was stunned. He runs a few miles away, and drops the camera. It was still on, so it recorded him, on the ground barfing his guts out.  
  
(..Hey..I would do the same thing if I was in his position..)  
  
" Aww.sick!! I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life!!"  
  
He sits on the ground, trying to recover from this traumatizing revelation. He gets up with the camera, and goes in search of his brother again. He finds Sesshomaru at the hot springs,.....talking to himself..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hot Springs  
  
Inuyasha stayed hidden in the tree, as he recorded his older brother, in the hot springs.  
  
" Ahhh.this is just what I needed..a nice hot bath to ease my troubles away.."  
  
" ..sounds like something Kagome would say..." he snickered.  
  
Inuyasha tapes him while, Sesshomaru produces a bottle of Herbal Essence, which looked like it came from a certain yellow backpack..  
  
".ahh..this feels good."  
  
Inuyasha, turned the camera back to himself, and talked quietly.  
  
" Well, there you have it.the Lord of the Western Lands,...talks to himself while taking a bath, and he cares for his hair, like Kagome does."  
  
The camera is turned to Sesshomaru again, for a last look, when he says something that enrages him.  
  
" .I can't wait to see Kagome at the hot springs tonight!!"  
  
Inuyasha sat there, raging mad.  
  
' How dare he spy on Kagome, while she's taking a bath?!! Miroku's bad enough, but now him?! And since when is he interested in Kagome?!!'  
  
The camera was left forgotten in the tree, as Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru, while calling him a pervert, and saying that he'll tear out his guts if he tried anything funny with Kagome.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About 2 hours later  
  
Inuyasha retrieved the camera and decided that filming Sesshomaru was not a very good idea in the first place. Inuyasha had received numerous amounts of cuts and bruises, and had found out the truth from Kagome. Sesshomaru had been visiting Kagome at night, to train her in the upcoming battle against Naraku, as repayment for her saving Rin.  
  
But, one thing was still unclear to him. Why did he announce to himself that he couldn't wait to see Kagome at the hot springs? That didn't make sense to him, so he just assumed that Sesshomaru simply lusts for her or something like that. He also suspected that Sesshomaru stole those bottles of shampoo as well.  
  
He jumped back into the tree with the camera in his hands. He sat and thought for a few minutes, then turned it on.  
  
" This is Inuyasha again. My next victim for black mail will be."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Hmm.I think it lacked something..  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe we should have me raid his room or something!! Then have me get a shot of him in his pink teddy bear silk pajamas while he's holding a doll that looks like Kagome. And have him snore in his sleep and drool on his pillow and and and and and and and and and and  
  
Youko goddess: Whoa!! Calm down Inuyasha!! I know your excited and all, and those ideas..umm...well...  
  
Sesshomaru: INUYASHA!! CAME BACK HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES FOR TELLING THEM THAT!!  
  
Youko goddess: THEY'RE GREAT IDEAS!! But since you already told the readers that.I don't think it's necessary to put that into detail..  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? Why not?  
  
Youko goddess: Because I feel that he's been exposed enough..  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!! HE GOT TO YOU DIDN'T HE??  
  
Youko goddess: I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru: *hands Youko goddess a chocolate bar*  
  
Inuyasha: HAH!! I KNEW IT!!  
  
Youko goddess: *takes the chocolate bar* I still don't know what you're talking about...  
  
Inuyasha: *walks away muttering about corrupted authors.*  
  
Youko goddess: Next chapter!! Miroku, the perverted monk!! Oh, and thanks to S+S-fan, who proofread my chapter!! 


	2. miroku

Inuyasha Cam  
  
Youko goddess: Yay!! Chapter 2!! Next victim, Miroku, the perverted monk!!  
  
Miroku: Must you always call me a pervert?  
  
Youko goddess: *ignores him* Since my muse was feeling particularly evil today, Miroku will suffer a series of events that will be.uh.very painful in some ways..  
  
Miroku: WHAT?!!  
  
Youko goddess: Uh?.Did I say very painful?..What I meant was extremely humiliating....  
  
Miroku: WHAT?!!  
  
Youko goddess: I guess I made things worse..I think I'll shut up now..  
  
Inuyasha: Do I really have to remind you people that she doesn't own us?  
  
Youko goddess: Also, if this chapter seems weird.uh.please don't mind since I was high on chocolate when I wrote this..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SilverKnight7: You're the first one who reviewed!! Thanks!!  
  
S+S-fan: -_-;; Uhh.thanks?  
  
Sign58: I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Aya Kimura: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Gena: I thought I did finish it?.  
  
_Kitsune 224: Thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
X-with stars: Glad you liked the first chapter!!  
  
Colhan 3000: I'm an evil writer?..Of course I'm evil, how else would I have done this in the first place?..Anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
..A NAMELESS person?(): Don't worry, this fic will go on.whether people like it or not..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The God Tree  
  
" This is Inuyasha again. My next victim for blackmail is."  
  
He put the camera back down and looked around for someone he could follow. He then spotted Miroku walking towards the village, and turned the camera back to himself.  
  
" My next victim will be Miroku, the perverted monk."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In The Village  
  
Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure that the camera recorded the monk. He watched as countless numbers of girls, beat Miroku into oblivion, whenever he tried to grope them or ask them to bear his child.  
  
Inuyasha turned off the camera and sighed.  
  
" This is what you do, when everyone else isn't around?!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he watched as the now beaten monk stagger into the forest. Inuyasha turned the camera back on and followed him.  
  
Miroku walked into the forest and sat under a tree. Unknown to the monk, there was a small hive of bees right above him.  
  
Inuyasha sat on a tree branch a little far away, and looked from the bee hive to the monk below it. An idea slowly formed in his head, and he looked around for some small rocks.  
  
With the camera in one hand, and the rocks in the other, Inuyasha took aim and threw the rocks at the bee hive, hoping to provoke them.  
  
The bee hive quivered and a cloud of bees filed out. The bees were clearly angry, and attacked the nearest thing..which happened to be Miroku.They swarmed around him, and Inuyasha had to stifle a few sniggers as the monk jumped around waving his hands in a feeble attempt to ward them off.  
  
Unfortunately for him, his staff struck the hive, and more bees piled out to attack him as well. Miroku ran for his life and jumped into the nearest stream. The bees swarmed around the stream then left the monk alone.  
  
A few minutes passed, before Miroku walked out of the stream looking a little worse for wear. Inuyasha silently followed him back to Kaede's hut. 5 minutes passed, and a shriek was heard, followed by a loud number of sickening cracks, which sounded like a giant boomerang hitting a certain head.  
  
Miroku was then flung out of the door, where he lay unconscious for some time. After a while, he got up and rubbed his head.  
  
" Why does these things always happen to me?"  
  
A demon suddenly appeared and chased Miroku around. Too bad Miroku's wind tunnel was just repaired, and he forgot to bring a couple of wards with him too. So he did the only thing he could..he ran for his life.again.  
  
The demon chased Miroku into the forest. As luck would have it, Miroku looked back and ran face first into a tree branch. Inuyasha destroyed the demon and looked back at the unconscious monk.  
  
He looked around, and found a long stick, that was sharp at one end. With one hand holding the camera, he made sure to film his arm poking the monk a few times.  
  
*poke poke*  
  
*poke poke*  
  
Inuyasha sighed and went back to his perch on the God Tree. He turned the camera to him and spoke.  
  
" Well there you have it. What Miroku does.or in this case..what happens to Miroku when we're not around to keep him out of trouble."  
  
Inuyasha turned it off, and thought for a while,  
  
" Who to follow next?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Sorry if this is shorter than the first chapter! It was kinda hard to write this while laughing..  
  
Inuyasha: So. Who's next?  
  
Youko goddess: *rubbing her sides*  
  
Inuyasha: How about we do a Sesshomaru Part 2?  
  
Youko goddess: Er.I'll think about it..I'll update as soon as I can breathe right again.. 


	3. naraku

Inuyasha Cam  
  
Youko goddess: I'm sorry about chapter 2 Miroku.  
  
Miroku: It's ok as long as I don't get a part two  
  
Youko goddess: You won't get a part two.but you'll be back in story later on.  
  
Miroku: WHAT?!!  
  
Youko goddess: Don't worry.you'll like it.along with the rest of the others.  
  
Inuyasha: So, who's next? *reads the chapter title*  
  
Youko goddess: Well you know who you get to follow next, but don't say anything. The readers have to find out themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kouga's girl: I'm sorry if what I did to the characters kinda got out of hand..  
  
Kogas love(): Thanks!! Glad ya liked it!!  
  
Idiot reviewer(): Good idea..thanks for reviewing!!  
  
X-with stars: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Colhan 3000: Nice idea.I think I'll use it, thanks!!  
  
Kitsune 224: Thanks, I know it was short, but whatever.  
  
SilverKnight7: There's nothing to be afraid of *screaming is heard in the background* uh, ignore that...  
  
Akitsu: Glad you liked the fic, and don't get caught if you're gonna do the same Inuyasha's doing in this fic..sorry if Jaken gave you nightmares..I know I gave myself nightmares when I typed that...  
  
Aya Kimura: Mmm..now you're making me feel almost guilty for doing that to Miroku..almost being the key word here..  
  
S+S-fan: Please refrain from calling me your favorite nickname would ya? I'm still considering the Sesshomaru Part 2 notion...I'll let ya know if I'll write a chapter for it.  
  
Tanuki Girl22: Thanks for reviewing..twice!!  
  
Tsumia: Wow, a Five star rating from a reviewer!! Never had one do that before, and thanks for the compliment!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere near the Eastern Lands  
  
Inuyasha looked around looking for some else to follow and tape. He took a long sniff and found Naraku's scent. He smiled, for once, he thought about something else other than Ramen and defeating Naraku. So he leapt off the tree and turned the camera to him.  
  
" It is near noon, and now I choose my next victim to...my nemesis Naraku"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko goddess: Big word Inuyasha, I'm surprised you know what it means  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Youko goddess* Are you implying that I'm stupid?!  
  
Youko goddess: Why yes, and again you amaze me by using another big word..  
  
Inuyasha: You're pushing your luck, Youko...  
  
Youko goddess: Using death threats now are we? Well, remember that I'm the authoress of this story, and that I have power over you.maybe I should *tells Inuyasha something*  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes widen* No, not that!!..fine I'll behave myself then...  
  
Youko goddess: Good, now on with the fic, and sorry for the interruption..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Naraku's palace  
  
Inuyasha arrived there, and was filming the place, feeling disturbed. . . . A lot.  
  
" . . . .It's. . . .It's. . .pink. . . . ." he mumbled to the camera.  
  
" This. . . . .whole. . . .place. . . .is really pink. . . ."  
  
Everywhere he turned the camera, different shades of pink can be found, heck, even the grass was a light pinkish color.  
  
He crept quietly towards the palace. Which was a violent shade of magenta. He eased himself inside, making sure not to be seen or heard. Voices were presently heard in a chamber near the center of the place.  
  
" More tea, Kagura?" said Naraku happily.  
  
Inuyasha froze in his tracks a little confused, then shook it off and got closer to the rice paper door. He made a small hole, and taped whatever was happening inside through that hole.  
  
Inside he saw Naraku pouring tea in a pink china tea cup. If looks could kill, Kagura's and Kanna's expression would've killed Naraku over and over again, if he bothered to look.  
  
He then turned his attention to the rest of the room. The table was pink with frilly laces on the edges, as was the futon. Large, fluffy pink pillows with lace and ribbons adorned them. The walls were painted pink, and had cherry blossoms designs everywhere.  
  
On the walls hung, portraits of. . . .his brother and himself??!!!  
  
" . . . .Is he. . . .Gay?!. . .or is he actually a girl in disguise?!" he asked himself.  
  
Footsteps were then heard, and Inuyasha jumped onto the rafters and hid himself. Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku went out of the room. As soon as they were far away, he landed softly and went in.  
  
He turned his attention to Naraku's wardrobe, and opened it.  
  
" What a surprise, more pink. . . ." he muttered to himself, still not believing this.  
  
He sifted through the wardrobe and found a pair of really tacky pink, silk pajamas. It had frills on the cuffs, and ribbons all over it. Then it had an especially large frilly bow, at the collar.  
  
" . . .Ugh. . .he has a really bad sense of fashion. . . .even that dumb baboon costume he always wears looks better than this. . . ."  
  
He looked around the room for something else to tape, and maybe use for blackmail. Then there it was, the one thing that made Inuyasha question whether Naraku was a girl or a guy. . . .  
  
Right there, above the overstuffed futon was a large portrait of Naraku himself. Naraku wore a pink and magenta kimono, with a lot of pink ribbons in his hair. If you were to look at it, you wouldn't be able to tell that that was Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha heard footsteps, and crawled out through the window and ran as far away as he can. He stopped back at the God Tree, and turned the camera to himself again.  
  
" So there you have it, proof that Naraku is REALLY a girl in disguise. Who happenes to like. . . .the color. . .pink. . . " he shuddered and tried not to think about it anymore.  
  
" Now. . . .who's next?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: Hmm. . . .that really didn't go as I expected. . . .This really didn't meet up with my expectations. . . .  
  
Inuyasha: Well, it met up with mine. . . Though now I'm really curious. . . .Is Naraku a girl or a guy?  
  
Naraku: I'm a guy, dammit!!  
  
Inuyasha: Really? Could've fooled me with all that girly stuff you've got at your place. . . . . .  
  
Youko goddess: Ok. . . . 


	4. Kagome with a little bit of shippo

Inuyasha Cam  
  
Youko goddess: . . .Umm. . . Please don't kill me for not updating soon?  
  
S+S-fan: *sweat drops* . . .do you honestly believe that they would kill you?. . .after if they did, then you wouldn't be able to update if you're dead!  
  
Youko goddess: Oh! Right! Well anyway this chapter is dedicated to Colhan3000, so thank this person for giving me this idea for this chapter!! Arigato!!  
  
S+S-fan: All I can say is I'm feeling sorry for Inuyasha, because of what's gunna happen to him in this chapter. . . .oh and we don't own Inuyasha. . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the God Tree  
  
Inuyasha sat comfortably on his favorite branch, waiting for his next victim to appear. He knew deep down that doing this is a very bad idea and could possibly cost him his life. But being the ever curious hanyou he is, he just had to do this. Besides this person deserved it anyways he told himself.  
  
A snapping of twigs and dead leaves, and a soft rustle of some bushes his next prey made its appearance at last.  
  
" Ok Shippo, stay here and watch my things, I'll be right back, after I look for these herbs first."  
  
" Ok, Kagome! Don't you worry about me, I'll keep your backpack safe!!" he boasted proudly.  
  
" Ok then. Just remember not to go through my stuff, ok?"  
  
" I promise I won't." said Shippo, holding up his right hand, while crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
Kagome disappeared once more in the foliage, leaving Inuyasha the perfect chance to strike.  
  
He jumped down from his perch, silently. Shippo gave no notice as he lay on the floor, fast asleep, since he ate some sleeping pills by mistake.  
  
Making sure the camera is turned on he set it on a branch so that it recorded him. He picked up the large overstuffed pack and rummaged around.  
  
" Now where is it?" he muttered to himself.  
  
He fished out a small blue book that had silver stars decorating the lower right corner.  
  
" Aha!" he smiled triumphantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko goddess: Give ya three guesses to what he's holding right now. . . .he is so gonna get it! ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This is what Kagome calls a die-uh-ree. It's what human females keep their thoughts and feelings in." he said to the camera.  
  
He opened it and flipped through a few pages, reading a few sentences now and then.  
  
" ....I've been traveling for a long while now, sometimes I go home, but only after I sit Inu-baka a couple of times. . . .why can't he be perfect like Hojo?"  
  
' She compares me to that puny little human, Hobo?!!' he thought.  
  
A few pages later. . .  
  
" . . . .Has anyone but me noticed that Sesshomaru has really beautiful hair? Sure Inuyasha has the same kind of hair, but Sesshomaru's is silkier. . .he even let me braid it once too!"  
  
' . . . .she. . .thinks. . .Sesshomaru has. . . .nice hair?' he thought himself, while sweat dropping.  
  
' . . . .Ooookkkaaayyy. . . Looks like there's more to her than I first thought. . . .'  
  
" . . . .Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka know of my so called 'boyfriend' troubles with Inuyasha. . . How can they even suggest that I like him?!!. . . .Ok. . . .maybe they are. . .telling the truth. . .But compared with Koga and Hojo, he doesn't seem like boyfriend material. . . .'  
  
" INUYASHA!!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the diary, and slowly turned around. There was Kagome, her hands on hr hips, and her eyes promising him pain unlike before. He could've sworn he saw flames surrounding her, and was it his imagination, or did Kagome suddenly get bigger?  
  
' . . . .I'm in it for now. . . ' he gulped.  
  
" INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU!! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!!"  
  
With a loud cry she began throwing random objects at him, from her backpack. Inyuasha dodged packs of ramen, but many of her objects hit him in the head. Like her math book for instance, and an encyclopedia, and a frying pan?  
  
' Where the hell does she keep all these things?' he asked himself as he narrowly dodged a 5,000 paged dictionary and a brick.  
  
" Wait, I can explain!" he said frantically, trying to pacify her.  
  
" EXPLAIN WHAT? YOU READ MY DIARY, AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!"  
  
" But I-" he started.  
  
" SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!"  
  
Inuyasha face faulted into the ground and let loose his usual string of colorful vocabulary.  
  
" SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! AND SIT SOME MORE DOG-BOY!!"  
  
Kagome then picked up her diary and stomped off somewhere to cool down, but not before yelling another sting of sits.  
  
Five hours later, and Inuyasha is still in his crater shaped hole.  
  
" Damn wench, she put my back out of commission again!"  
  
He tried to get up, but his back gave a sickening crack and he fell back down again.  
  
" Just wait until I get my hands on you. . . " he growled to the dirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: She thinks my half-brother has nice hair? That was the lamest entry I read!!  
  
Youko goddess: Well I don't know what else to put in so. . .  
  
Inuyasha: And why did she have to sit me so many times!! I can't even walk straight cause of you!!  
  
S+S-fan: I can't wait to see what happens to him in the next chapter!! ^___^  
  
Youko goddess: oOo, me too. . .oh and thanks to all my reviewers I would list you all but I can't seem to remember who reviewed and when. . . .oh well, and for my long absence, I have no excuse than I was too lazy and didn't want to think. . . .  
  
S+S-fan: Sorry if this chapter wasn't that well done, it has been a while since she did this, and keep those ideas coming, who knows? We might use yours too!! Ja ne Minna!! 


End file.
